Dry As A Bone
''' '''is a special mission exclusive to the second city made by the player in Bloons Monkey City. In this mission, the player starts with their original starting cash and two 2/2 Banana Farms placed by the game and has to survive 26 rounds of bloons. Upon completion, the player will receive 1000, 750 XP, and the standard Bloonstone reward of 50 for completing missions. No cash will be earned for popping bloons; however, the player can use the Rainstorm ability once per round to create a rainstorm that immediately causes all farms on screen to produce approximately $500+ worth of bananas (per 2/2 farm). (This does not affect the number of bananas generated per round.) The farms can be sold for $0, revealing a small plateau underneath. Selling all farms will disable the Rainstorm ability. Tips *Buying more Banana Farms makes the Rainstorm ability more valued for its usage. *Try unlocking Valuable Bananas and Banana Plantation as they will be helpful for the Rainstorm ability. Again, more value will be given from buying such upgrades. Suggest adding more 2/2 Banana Farms. They will produce more cash and make more value when using the Rainstorm ability. *Use Rainstorm ability as often as possible. *Beware of the Packed MOABs at Round 16/18 and the ZOMG at round 22. *Avoid the use of Monkey Towns as no cash is given from popping bloons. *Supply Drop still provides cash, as it doesn't directly involve income from popping bloons. Strategies Unknown strategy Using 4/2 ninjas under a 2/3 village and a 3/2 ice tower is a good way. Do not put them in the front of the track. put them in the middle. You may also buy a 2/4 spike fact to deal with the M.O.A.B./B.F.B. rushes. Always use the ability and also buy 2/0 farms, if you have enough money, sell the other farms that you buy and buy a 4/2 farm instead. Qwertyxp2000 the second's strategy $2750 starting cash, and average of Rank 5 of all towers in Monkey Knowledge Packs. Level 25. In particular, Rank 3+ Banana Farms (I had Rank 5 Banana Farm), Rank 5+ Monkey Tycoon (I had Rank 5 Monkey Tycoon), have Rank 5+ Ninja (I had Rank 6 Ninja), Rank 3+ Monkey Village (not too essential, but I had Rank 6) Rank 4+ Bomb Shooter (I had Rank 5 Bomb Shooter), Rank 5+ Ice Tower (Rank 3 is fine, but I used Rank 5+), and Rank 3+ Mortar Monkey (I had Rank 5 Mortar Monkey). Spike Factories were my emergency tower. Be sure to have all Tier-3 upgrades unlocked in your city though, along with all Ninja upgrades, Bomb Shooter's MOAB Assassin ability, along with Sniper Monkey's Supply Drop ability (supply drop ability not vital, but makes a good bonus). Start off with purchasing another 2/0 Farm. Use Rainstorm ability. Get a 2/2 Ninja. Upgrade it to 3/2 and then 4/2. Then purchase Mortar with Burny Stuff asap. Purchase as many 2/0 Farms on the way and continually use Rainstorm ability as often as possible. Keep purchasing 2/0 Farms until run out of 2/0 Farms. Upgrade to 3/0 Farms, starting with the two 2/2 Farms already provided. Purchase up to 7 3/0 Farms by Round 11. As soon as there are 7 3/0 Farms, start purchasing more 4/2 Ninjas, as well as purchasing a 2/3 Monkey Village. Then buy more defense as follows. Dryboneqwerty1.png Dryboneqwerty2.png Dryboneqwerty3.png Dryboneqwerty4.png Dryboneqwerty5.png Dryboneqwerty6.png Trivia *Players can upgrade the two starting farms. *If players buy more farms, the rainstorm ability will affect them. *The icon for the mission is a dead banana tree; This is weird as the Banana Farms you start with will never wilt, even if you do not use the special ability. *It is possible to have the two 2/2 Banana Farms with Banana Plantation and Valuable Bananas even if your city hasn't unlocked either or both of the upgrades yet. This, however, means that any other Banana Farms placed can only be upgraded to their maximum upgrades that the city currently owns. *The two starting farms count as the player's farms. For example, if a player has four city farms, they can only buy two more. ** To add on to this, if you click restart, the two starting farms will disappear. * If you can manage to buy Banana Research Facilities on this mission, it may be possible to buy a Temple of the Monkey God (or rather the Temple of the Vengeful Monkey if the Dark Temple Idol has been retrieved). * Playing this mission is the only way to have Banana Farms in-game below level 15. * The track resembles Long Range from BTD5 just flipped. Gallery File:Dry as a Bone.png bloonswikidryasabone.PNG|A Dry As A Bone tile. dry as a bone.jpg|Initial setup of the Dry As A Bone Special Mission Dry as bone in play.png|Dry As A Bone in play Rainstorm ability use1.png|Use of the Rainstorm ability to 4 Banana Farms (2 of which are built by the player) Rainstorm ability use2.png|The large numbers of bananas given out from the Rainstorm ability Completedrybone.png|Completing a Dry As A Bone mission Category:BMC Special Missions Category:Bloons Monkey City